A Change
by Jae B
Summary: Helga gets some unexpected help while attending a private school.


_AN: Hello. I know it's been forever since I've written anything, but some major occurrences have happened in my life. A member of my household had heart surgery last month which was an event in itself, plus I've been doing an overnight gig which my body cannot handle. I have other work and this isn't cutting it. Wasting the day away sleeping isn't my idea of being productive. So, now you know why "Out Of Tune"'s been on the back burner. Yes, I am working on it and I do plan to have it up in the near distant future. _

_Now, onto why I'm writing this little piece. A generous fellow over at deviant art (You might know him as Marcos or MarcosbnPinto) has always been kind enough to draw ficart or fanart for me or anyone else who requests it. This is my way of saying thank you to him for being so kind. This piece is a derivative of "Blue Oceans". Lila and Helga are roommates in the 9th grade at All Girls Academy. The one shot is based on Marcos' picture, "A Change". Thank you for the inspiration. For the rest of you, just enjoy it. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I despised how happy she looked while she typed away the letters on the keyboard. It really annoyed me how much she enjoyed instant messaging conversations with Arnold while we were here in this miserable insane asylum called All Girls Academy. Worst of all, I'd been stuck here almost a year as Little Miss Perfect's roommate. When was she gonna understand life wasn't all a bowl full of cherries.

"What's the Football Head been up to, Lila?" I might as well ask since she'd inform me anyway.

"He's in the middle of an ever so important science project that's fifty percent of his grade for the entire semester," she beamed, "but that's not what we've been discussing, Helga. He wants to congratulate you on your test scores."

"My test scores?" Where the heck was she going with this? I hadn't even had the chance to look at them since she'd monopolized all my computer time with her idle chit chat.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Helga." Lila lowered her pale freckled eyelids as if she was a puppy receiving a harsh scolding. "I peeked and forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I wasn't in the mood for ridiculous games this afternoon. At least I'd be out of here tonight. I'd planned on going out with my Tae Kwon Do buddy, Henry, a gentlemen Ludwig had introduced me to at one of our practices.

"Tell you...that _you _earned the highest test score in the state!" Lila jumped up and down while clapping her hands wildly, her copper colored braid waving like a lasso. "Can you believe it? You even beat out Phoebe!"

"Wait a minute." I hesitated, entering a mild state of shock." I scored higher than Phoebe?"

"Well, just by one point, but it's still quite an impressive accomplishment. You should be proud of yourself."

"This will not bode well with Phoebe, whom I urgently need to call." I knew Phoebe, my best friend, worked hard to earn her test scores, but I couldn't believe a couple of multiple guess questions placed me at the top surpassing her highest rating ever. "Well, tell the Football Head I said thanks, but it's no big deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get ready. I want to look at least half way presentable for Henry."

"That's right. You've got a date with that boy you seem to talk about so much. He sounds like such a nice fellow."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a date. We're just good friends. He and I got to know each other during Tae Kwon Do practice." Why did she have to be so curious? She was driving me crazy! "At least we don't have to wear these stupid uniforms on the weekends. I feel like I'm wearing one of Olga's nightmares."

"I think Olga's wardrobe is quite fashionable, Helga. She really knows how to mix plaids with solids, and these uniforms are oh so adorable."

"You would think that." I muttered, slipping on a pair of blue jeans. "Well at least I can wear a 'bright and sunny' pink t-shirt with these pants. To be honest, Henry doesn't care what I look like. He just likes the company."

"I'm sure that's ever so true," Lila wasn't stupid, quite the opposite in fact, "but don't you think he'd like to see you dressed up for a change? After all, from what you've told me about him, it sounds as if he likes you."

"Maybe," I unfastened the ponytail I usually wore in my hair, "but he's not dating material. You understand what I mean, right?"

"Oh, yes," she stated seriously. "It's always been that way with Ar-..."

"I know! I know! I've heard the story a million times." I didn't want to hear it. "Stupid hair! I can't do anything with it!

"Anger management. Anger management," she replied calmly taking the brush I'd been holding from my hand. Now, why don't I work on your hair while you tell me a little more about Henry. I've heard how nice he is. What does he look like?"

"Hmm...well...if you'd never met him before, he might intimidate you with his muscular presence. He's really buff." Seeing she wasn't interested in his body type, I described his other features. "Oh all right. He's got carrot red hair, sky blue eyes, and face full of faded freckles."

"How cute!" She stroked my hair gently, which surprisingly relaxed my nerves.

"He's handsome all right, but there's something about his appearance that doesn't sit well with me. I don't know what it is." I gazed in the mirror, observing what she'd done with my hair. To my amazement, it looked so much better worn down than in the tight ponytail I was used to wearing it in. "Wow, Lila. I really like how you styled this."

"Helga, I thought it was time for a change. You really need to open yourself up and I think your hair is the first step. Wearing it down brings out the beautiful blond color. Tell me, when do I get to meet Henry?"

"I suppose next year since Bob doesn't want to spend any more money on private schooling and since your Dad won't qualify for financial aid due to his raise," I sighed. "He'll be a senior next year at P.S. 118 High. I'll introduce you to him then."

"I'm oh so looking forward to it," she smiled pleasantly. "Now, let's see what we can do with a little makeup."

"Wha-?" I squirmed in my seat wondering if she'd have me looking like Mary Sunshine(my sister Olga) or worse. "I don't think..."

"There's nothing to worry about," Lila reassured me. "I'm not going to do anything dramatic. Subtlety is the key."

"Give it to me then, and after that, show me how to apply it myself." Miss Perfect wasn't all that bad, and truth be told, I actually admired her. What I was about to tell her now was something I didn't give out freely. "By the way, Lila..."

"What is it, Helga?"

"Thanks."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_AN: Yes, this will be full of typos etc. Deal with it. I hope you liked it, Marcos. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
